Digimon, Nueva frontera
by Rheaa
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que los chicos fueron al Digimundo, pero han sido llamados devuelta por un digimon que amenaza el equilibrio del Digimundo "Shimon".Los niños, necesitaran una ayuda de una nueva heroína.  Digimon Frontier   mi OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Otra vez… Estación Shibuya a las 17.45.**

Eran un día normal de vacaciones, ya habían pasado 6 años desde que los niños elegidos habían salvado los dos mundos, todos seguía en contacto porque terminaron yendo a la misma escuela secundaria.

Zoe estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kouji desde el primer día en que lo conoció, JP, seguía enamorado de ella… Kouji… bueno el era Kouji, no le interesaba para nada el romance, y se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Zoe hacia el, así que intentaba mantener una disntancia bastante importante.

Estaban los 6 en el jardín de la casa de Tommy, Takuya jugando al futbol con Tommy, JP tomando sol junto con Zoe, y Koichi molestando a Kouji con una pistola de agua.

¡Puedes ya parar! –gritó Kouji a su hermano- Sabes que no me gusta mojarme hermano.

Lo lamento –dijo tirandole un ultimo chorro de agua, cuando de repente los celulares de los 6 sonaron-

**Estación Shibuya a las 17.45**

¿Chicos… ustedes también recibieron el mensaje? –dijo cómo excusa para acercarse a los gemelos- El de la estación Shibuya…

Si… -dijo Koichi- Eso significa…

¿Digimundo? ¿Otra vez? Pensé que todo había terminado… -dijo Kouji preocupado-

Que bah… ¡Una nueva aventura! –dijo Takuya con el puño apretado hacia arriba en emoción- Además ya estaba extrañando a Bokomon y Neemon.

Cuando recibieron el mensaje, eran las 15.30 así que les dio tiempo de ir y buscar proviciones en su casa e inventar una excusa convincente, se irían de campamento por un mes…algunos padres tardaron en aceptar, pero , accedieron al poco tiempo.

Llegaron a la estación Shibuya y luego de eso, hicieron el mismo camino que hicieron hace 6 años y se subieron al Trailmon que los llevaría al Digimundo.

Zoe se sentó al lado de Tommy, JP al lado de Koichi, Takuya al lado de Kouji.

¿No te parece extraño que nos hayan llamado devuelta? –le dijo Kouji a Takuya- La última vez, casi nos derrotan y no pudimos volver al digimundo porque lo ultilizamos para salvar a Koichi.

Tal vez surgió otro mal –contestó takuya- y nos necesesitan devuelta.

Eso es lo que me preocupa… -contestó el poseedor de la luz- que nos necesiten.

Piensa que tenemos más experiencia –contestó Takuya-

¿Y si tenemos que buscar nustros Digispirits devuelta? –interrogó el peliazul-

Pues… vaya tienes razón –dijo el castaño- No hay que preocuparse.

Al llegar Bokomon y Neemon los esperabando en la estación, casi igual que la primera vez…

¡Vamos bajen, no hay tiempo que perder! –dijo Bokomon, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que hace 6 años atrás- Tiene que ir al Pueblo del Inicio ¡YA, YA, YA!

Espera… -dijo Zoe- ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarnos? ¬¬

Bueno, se los debo explicar lo más rápido posible a esto –dijo el poseedor del libro- Deberían saber que revisando mi libro hace un par de años, encontré una página pegada en la contratapa de adentro… decía que… hay un 7 niño elegido para portar un 11vo digispirit.

¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ? –dijeron todos al unísono-

Si… y pues…según mis informantes… -dijo Bokomon- Ya ha llegado hace una hora, pero su Trailmon no se detuvo aquí. Fue directamente al Publo del Inicio.

¿Y que tiene de especial el 11vo Digispirit? –preguntó JP- Nosotros somos 6.

¡Tonto! –dijo Bokomon- El 11vo Digispirit representa a la naturaleza, las plantas, los árboles, los digimon… además, tiene una gran particularidad.. puede manejar alguno de sus poderes sin evolucionar… el que encuentre ese Digispirit… tendrá tanto poder para manejar que… quién sabe que puede pasar si cae en manos equivocadas. Así que vuelvan a subir al Trailmon, los llevará al pueblo del incio.

Los adolescentes, subieron al Trailmon devuelta.

¿Quién será el elegido? –preguntó Takuya-

O LA elegida –corrigió Zoe-

Lo más probable es que sea un hombre… debe manejar un gran poder –dijo JP- Una mujer no podría manejar el poder de la naturaleza-

Cállate… yo nunca escuché de un PADRE naturaleza –dijo Zoe dandole un zape- Idiota.

Sea lo que sea… roguemos porque esté de nuestro lado –dijo Tommy-

Tienes razón… no le vaya a pasar lo mismo que a mi –dijo Koichi mirando hacia abajo-

Ya pasó hermano –dijo Kouji apoyandole la mano en la espalda-

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba en este lugar extraño… no sabía el porqué de estar aquí, solo había seguido mi instinto… de repente… vi algo que me llamó la atención, era parecido a un Dinosaurio, se hacía llamar "Graymon" y me quería atacar…

Dame el Digispirit –dijo el dinosaurio-

Los Dinosaurios no hablan –dije yo riendo- además… ¿Qué es un digispirit?

Me estás tomando el pelo? –gruñó graymon-

No tienes pelo para que te tome ._. –dije bromeando otra vez con el-

Luego de decir esto, la furia de graymon surgió, me hechaba llamaradas de fuego, yo hice lo imposible por escapar, pero nada funcionaba… hasta que de repente-

-Narra Kouji-

Habíamos llegado al Pueblo del Incio y pude ver el humo de una batalla, supuse que alguien estaba en problemas, los demás y yo corrimos hacia allá.

Había una chica, muy hermosa corriendo, cabello castaño hasta la cintura ojos café lindo cuerpo, muy "desarrollado" de adelante, tenía una remera que le llegaba hasta más arriba del ombligo color rojo y con una estrella negra en el medio, una pollera color negra, y unas zapatillas blancas, que ya estaban color tierra de tanto correr.

En ese momento saqué mi celular, que efectivamente, se había convertido en digivice, todavía conservaba mis dos digispirits…

DigiSpirit Digivols AH –dije y en el acto me convertió en Lobomon-

Pelée un rato pero ví que era demasiado fuerte, me convertí en Kendogarurumon y aún así seguía siendo debil, mientras luchaba un arbol se partió y de ahí salió una luz.

-Narra la elejida-

Una luz comenzó a salir del bolsillo de mi falda, lo saqué y era mi celular que se había convertido en un extraño aparato, la luz se fue acercando a mi y mi ex celular la absorvió. Intenté imitar lo que hizo el otro chico

DigiSpirit Digivols AH –entonces me transformé- Shizenmon

-Narrador Omniciente-

¿Shizenmon? –dice Zoe confundida-

Shizenmon era una bella joven, con exactamente la misma cara de la niña elejida, su armadura era parecida a la de Kazemon solo que hecha con plantas, y en vez de botas tenía enredaderas de espinas.

Graymon… no quiero atacarte –dijo Shizenmon con una voz celestial- Por favor, ríndete.

Graymon no hizo caso a la advertencia de Shizenmon y la atacó… pero una barrera de enredaderas salieron de la tierra imposibilitando el ataque de Graymon.

¡Golpe de la naturaleza! –gritó Shizenmon mientras unas cepas salieron del suelo y se convirtieron en algo como un martillo gigante golpeando fuertemente a Graymon-

Entonces el Digicode de graymon salió.

Espíritu del mal, espero que al purificarte con este Digivice… puedas ser bueno en tu próxima vida –entonces absorbió el digicode y un huevo apareció y se fue-

En ese momento su digievolución desapareció y ella cayó al suelo por agotamiento. Kouji se desconvirtió y fue a verla.

Mi Nombre es Kouji Minamoto –dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se pare- ¿Y el tuyo?

Mi nombre es Yue Katsura –dijo temblando mientras se levantaba-

Yo soy Zoe Orimoto –dijo cortando el clíma entre Kouji y Yue-

Yo soy Takuya Kambara –dijo señalandose-

Soy Tommy Himi –dijo el menor de los 7-

Yo J.P Shibayama –contestó-

Yo soy Koichi Kimura –dijo el gemelo de Kouji- Soy el gemelo de Kouji

-Nara Yue-

Me pareció medio curioso que Koichi y Kouji pero no tengan el mismo apellido, decidí callarme, quizás sino, podía meter la pata.


	2. Capítulo dos: Algo extraño

**Capítulo dos: Algo extraño. **

Con que Shizenmon… -dijo Zoe pensativa mirando a la castaña-Bokomon, no dijiste que el poseedor del digispirit de la naturaleza tiene la facultad de poder usar algunos de sus poderes sin digievolucionar?

Pues sí… -contestó Bokomon- Yue, muestranos algo.

Pero… nosé que hacer –sonrió nerviosamente mienstras contestaba- Estoy cansada…

Busquemos un lugar en donde acampar –dijo Kouji- Ven, súbete –dijo Kouji mientras le ofrecía montarse en su espalda-

No quiero ser una carga Kouji… -contestó Yue intentando pararse, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para pararse-

¿Y bien? –dijo Kouji con un tono de impacienta y "te lo dije"-

De acuerdo. –aceptó la castaña- pero te debo una.

Los chicos caminaron hasta encontrar una laguna entre unos árboles… encontraron manzanas de carne, las cuales asaron, todos comían naturalmente, pero Yue las inspeccionaba como si estuvieran hechas de algún tipo de cosa rara.

Vamos… es sólo carne! No seas quisquillosa –gruñó Zoe-

¿Eh? –contestó mirando con indignación-

Cálmate Zoe, recuerda que la primera vez que vinimos JP se las quiso comer crudas –rió Takuya-

Ni me lo recuerdes… ¡Sabían horrible! –contestó JP-

Cuéntanos de tu vida Yue… todos nos conocemos puesto que ya habíamos venido al Digimundo… -dijo Koichi- Hablanos de ti.

Pues, tengo 16 años… estudio en un colegio privado en Japón y… soy hija única –dijo mientras deboraba la manzana de carne- Rico…

¿Tienes novio? –interrogó Takuya a lo que Koiji le pegó un puñetazo- ¡¿QUÉ?

Pues… mi novio falleció hace un año. –dijo Yue mirando para abajo- Cuando eramos pequeños, a los 7 años, ibamos cruzando una calle casi lo atropella un auto, yo lo empujé y el auto me chocó a mi, me quebró un brazo… desde ese día dijo que me debía una… Y lo cumplió, estabamos en el laboratorio de ciencias, estabamos en el último lugar, un idiota hizo una explosión lo cual desencadenó un incendio logró salvarme a mi, pero cuando el iba a cruzar la puerta, uno de los estantes bloqueó el camino… intenté salvarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde… Cuando los bomberos lograron sacarlo, tenía el 80% de su cuerpo quemado… al día siguiente murió.

El ambiente se llenó de un aire tenso, todos continuaron su comida en silencio… todos se acostaron en ronda, pero Yue se alejó, se fue a caminar, encontró un arbol muy bonito, cuando caminaba tenía la mala costumbre de arrancar hojas, pero cuando fue a tocarle la hoja a este… la hoja incrementó su tamaño.

¡¿WTF? –dijo Yue-

Creyó que tan solo eran lo que hacían todos los árboles de ese mundo habían lo mismo.

Oye… -dijo una voz, era la de Kouji- Siento el comentario del idiota de Takuya.

No es nada –dijo dándose vuelta para la dirección donde estaba Kouji- Ya lo superé… lo extraño… pero de todas formas las cosas no iban muy bien

Prometo que no te pasará nada mientras estés en el digimundo –dijo mirando hacia las tres lunas- Si algo te pasa, me sentiré culpable.

¿Por qué me dices esto? –dijo la poseedora de la naturaleza-

Es que…-Kouji ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no quería decirle que le parecía bonita, quedaría tonto, como Takuya y arrastrado como Zoe…- Tu Digispirit es importante… si alguien lo roba quien sabe que estragos podría hacer.

_Vaya, y yo que me había ilusionado –pensó Yue- _

Bueno ahora me voy a dormir –dijo Koiji-

_Quédate, quédate, quédate –pensó Yue-_

¡¿Qué rayos? –gritó Kouji-

Una enredadera lo había agarrado de los pies haciendo imposible moverse

Lo siento…creo haberlo hecho yo. Lo lamento –se disculpó Yue- no tengo control de mis poderes.

Intenta deshacerlo –dijo tranquilo- por favor.

Ok –dijo y en el acto empezó a pensar en liberarlo y las enredaderas se esfumaron- ¿Listo?

Si… -contestó- Gracias, pero creo que no me volveré a acercar.

Gracias –dijo con sarcasmo- que Simpático.

Es broma –dijo- pero si lo vuelves a hacer te demando.

Blah blah blah –contestó Yue haciendo un gesto con la mano- No te oigo soy de palo… em… buenas noches.

Y se acostó en un lugar de tierra plana, Koiji se acostó enfrente de ella pero recostado en un arbol.

A la mañana siguiente…

Yue despertó por todo el murmullo que había, cuando fue a levantarse se dio cuenta que no estaba en el mismo lugar

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? –gritó… estaba encima de un árbol- EL QUE HAYA HECHO ESTO QUE SEPA QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!


End file.
